dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Hunt
} |name = Witch Hunt |image = Witch_hunt.png |px = 300px |caption = Witch Hunt |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Ferelden |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt |start = |related = }} Witch Hunt is a downloadable content (DLC) for Dragon Age: Origins that explores the whereabouts of Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds, who aided the Warden during the Blight. The final DLC for Origins, it was released on September 7th, 2010 for US$7. Plot A year has passed since the death of the Archdemon and the Blight's end, Ferelden is at peace, thanks to the effort of one heroic Grey Warden. The kingdom rejoices over the defeat of the ancient evil, and yet someone still wonders: what happened to Morrigan? She joined the Warden on a quest to destroy the Blight all for the mutual gain of her true purpose. Rumors claimed she had crossed the mountains beyond the borders of Orlais never to be heard from again, until now. Morrigan has returned and has been sighted in the southern wilderness. The Warden ventures out, to tie up loose ends, for one final confrontation. Quests Overview Quests Witch Hunt contains (info needed) quests: Companions *Ariane: A Dalish warrior. *Finn: A human mage. *Dog: A Mabari war hound. It's the same dog you picked up during Origins and a different one if you didn't. Codex entries will reflect this for each version respectively.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/94/index/4568066&lf=8 Notable Items Reward items The following items are carried over to a new or existing game when you complete the relevant quests (which will be listed above eventually, but currently are detailed in the item pages): New Creatures *Varterral *Hurlock Battle Mage Achievements *A Time of Wood and Stone *Through the Looking Glass *Varterral's Fall *Witch Hunter Trivia *A conversation between two magi in the Circle Tower make an obvious reference to the Harry Potter series of books and films, as one mage expresses a desire to own a pet, such as an owl, and the other mage says with a sneer: "Owls? What kind of mage has an owl for a pet?" Another reference is present in a book about wands in the Mage Training section of the library. A note is scrolled on the book, saying,"What self respecting mage would use a wand!". *In the apprentice quarters two magi talk of rumors that the Warden once took a pirate woman and three greased nugs to bed, referencing two of the many sexual liasons possible at The Pearl. *An additional dialogue between two magi in the library talks about a group of Ferelden refugees in Kirkwall and the Free Marches, referencing the setting of Dragon Age 2. *Morrigan's line about a "harrowing to come" might be a possible reference to Dragon Age 2, as several of her lines are similar to Flemeth's lines in the Dragon Age 2 "Destiny" trailer. *Finn's default staff is named Vera after Jayne Cobb's much-beloved gun in Firefly. *In one of the random banters, Finn talks about war dogs and how they will bring back useful items and references the found cake from DAO. *At least two references to Anders, the spirit healer from Awakenings, can be found. One in the School of Spirit section of the library of Circle Tower, in the book "Spirit Healers through the Ages" is a drawing of Templars being eaten by a tiger named, "Ser Pounce-a-lot". Party banter between Finn and Ariane also reveals one of Ander's early escape attempts during his apprenticeship, where he jumped into the lake surrounding the Circle Tower and swam away during the weekly exercise session. Bugs *The game may assume that your character refused Morrigan's Ritual in Origins even if you agreed to it. Bioware Acknowledgment of Dark Ritual Bug: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/94/index/4715495%26lf%3D8#4730975Bioware Witch Hunt Bug Thread: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/94/index/4730386 (Observed with a female Dalish who convinced Alistair to do the deed)(confirmed with male human, city elf, and dwarf commoner wardens who agreed and did the deed themselves). If playing on the PS3 she does acknowledge the Dark Ritual (unless playing from a GoA savegame), but does not for PC or Xbox 360. It seems that playing this DLC using Origins' Epilogue savegame "Dark Ritual bug" doesn't occur. If an Awakening or GoA savegame is imported bug will occur (bug does not seem to occur if you import a Post-Coronation save to start Awakening, complete it then import a save performed just before the Mother fight to start Witch Hunt). Despite this Morrigan will still refers to the baby as if you had conceived it yourself by calling it 'yours'.The bug can still occur even if you import from Origins on Xbox 360 (Source: users on Bioware forum. The bug can be solved using a Post-Coronation save (on pc). Male Warden who did the DR: an early indicator to see if the import is bugged is when you speak to Ariane for the first time. She will ask you why you're following Morrigan and one of the options should be: "Because she stole my child". *When I went back to redo the fight with the Varterral on Nightmare, it gave me the Perfectionist Achievement despite having only completing the Dark Ritual, although I did miraculously get the Ultimate Sacrifice Achievement without having actually done it as well during my original playthrough of Origins. (PS3) *It was intended that a "save game" file be created at the end of Witch Hunt for export into Dragon Age 2. Unfortunately the export file is not being created in the initially released version of the game. Bioware has acknowledged this bug and is working on a fix. *Not all decisions from the original game import correctly. For example in my walkthrough Isolde did not die during the ritual and codex reads that she did. But the dark ritual imported quite alright ;-) External Links *Victor Wachter announces Witch Hunt, the last DLC for Origins *Debut Trailer References Category:Downloadable content Category:Witch Hunt